It is known to use fuel as a coolant in gas turbine engines and more specifically, to use a fuel and air heat exchanger arrangement to cool hot compressed air in gas turbine engines. However, there exist concerns over possible hazards in the event of a damaged heat exchanger. Such hazards might include fire or contamination of fuel or air flow.
The present invention seeks to address these concerns.